charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
Considered to be the Ultimate Evil in the Hierarchy of Supernatural Evil, above all demons the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are a race of darkness imbued with powers by the Source of All Evil and bestowed with the responsibility of the destruction of the human world - bringing on the Apocalypse. Not only are the Four Horsemen chosen, anointed and imbued with power by the Source, but the Source is also the only one who can vanquish them, which he will do when and if the quartet of evil fail to bring upon the Apocalypse. Identification of the Four Horsemen The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are characterized by their own particular specialty to bring about darkness in the mortal world, the Four Horsemen are: War The most insidious of all the Horsemen, War is bestowed with the responsibility to bring about wars between nations and feuds amongst various regions of the world. War is characterized by the color red. Physical Characteristics Characteristics of the Horseman of War encountered by the Charmed Ones are as follows: :Hair Color: Brown :Eye Color: Blue :Skin Color: White :Personality: Hot-tempered, controlling :Portrayed By: Brian Thompson Death Possibly the most horrific of the Horsemen, Death brings about the illnesses that plague mankind to the masses; from Smallpox to Cholera and everything in between. Death will also find and locate those vaccinating the sick and destroy them in order to spread greater outbreak. Season 2, Apocalypse, Not Death is characterized by the color black. Physical Characteristics Characteristics of the Horseman of Death encountered by the Charmed Ones are as follows: :Hair Color: Brown, Grey :Eye Color: Blue :Skin Color: White :Personality: Outspoken, Controlling :Portrayed By: Patrick Kilpatrick Strife Instilling anger, fury and conflict in the human race, Strife is responsible for creating havoc within society, destroying humanity through violence against one another. Strife is characterized by the color green. Physical Characteristics Characteristics of the Horseman of Strife encountered by the Charmed Ones are as follows: :Hair Color: Brown :Eye Color: Blue :Skin Color: White :Personality: Inquisitive :Portrayed By: Geoffrey Blake Famine Starvation is this Horseman's specialty, bringing about hunger, thirst and malnutrition to humankind is his responsibility. Famine is characterized by the color yellow. Physical Characteristics Characteristics of the Horseman of Famine encountered by the Charmed Ones are as follows: :Hair Color: Brown :Eye Color: Blue :Skin Color: White :Personality: Demure, Mediator :Portrayed By: Jeff Ricketts The Omega Each Horseman is marked with a tattoo of the Omega on their neck. The symbol, Ω, is the last letter of the Hellenic alphabet which symbolically can be interpreted as the End. Piper and Leo Encounter Strife Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt were driving through the streets of San Francisco nd pulled up to a red light as the driver of a car behind them began honking their horn constantly and after growing impatient, drove around Piper's vehicle and sped around the corner, crashing into a delivery truck containing crates of fruit causing the fruit to land all over the road. The man driving the delivery truck got out and stormed over to the other guy driving the car, pulling him out of the car and they start fighting. Other people tried to break up the fight but then another guy picked up a watermelon and threw it at Piper's car, causing it to smashe all over the windshield. : Piper and Leo got out of their vehicle bewildered by what was going on and walked closer the fighting men. The guy threw another watermelon toward Piper and Leo but Piper froze it with her Molecular Immobilization power before it could hit them. Everyone else froze except Leo and a man in a black suit close to she and Leo taking notes in a notebook; it was Strife. The Horseman looked around confused and notcied Piper and Leo, he then began to run away and Piper began chasing him, Leo followed. The man ran around the corner of a building and then a horse appeared as Strife jumped on it, the two then vanished, appearing in a park with the other Horsemen. The Horsemen Plan an Attack Strife met with the other Four Horsemen in a large park and he explained that the public was really responding to the havoc he was creating but he told them they might have a problem. As War assumed Strife screwed up, Strife explained that he was chased by a freezing witch who thought she could catch him and stop him. War said it isn't a problem and they can fix it by finding the witch and killing her. Famine questioned how they would find her and War responded by setting a trap by creating something that the witch will want to stop - a riot in the city. Mistaken Identity and Improper Spells When Piper and Leo returned home to Halliwell Manor, they informed Prue and Phoebe about their encounter and researched who it could be in the Book of Shadows. The sisters found six potential evil beings it could be, but since their were no pictures, they weren't sure who the man was. Piper suggested that her best guess was the Demon of Anarchy but Leo told her if they weren't sure, they shouldn't just pick a demon they think it could be and go after him. Prue and Phoebe sided with Piper and the two proceeded with creating the potion and wrote down the vanquish spell. : The sisters contacted Darryl Morris thinking that he could inform them where a hotbed of violent activity was occurring; he informed them where there was a riot going on and the sisters rushed to the scene. As they walked through the streets, they located Strife and Prue ran after him as Piper and Phoebe followed. Strife led them to the other Horsemen who were surprised that there was three of them. Prue ran around the corner to the Horsemen and was surprised that there was four of them. War grabbed Prue as Phoebe and Piper arrived and threatened to snap her neck if the two women came any closer. War told his partners to start their chant - a spell to destroy the common witch''Season 2, Apocalypse, Not, Strife explains the chant'' - and as they did, Prue told Piper and Phoebe to recite the vanquish spell. A vortex appeared below Prue and War and sucked the two into it, leaving both sides bewildered. The Horsemen disappeared as Piper and Phoebe tried to figure out what happened. Prue and War Appear as Spirits While Piper, Phoebe and Leo were looking for a way to save Prue and bring her back, Prue appeared on their spirit board as a white bubble like spirit spelling out the word HELP on the board. Piper and Phoebe questioned how but before she could answer, Prue was chased away by War, appearing as a red bubble like spirit. Piper and Leo realized that they were still alive, but on another plane. : While the remaining Horsemen were trying to find a way to locate War, it was revealed peace had broken out in several countries and that they were losing momentum in various areas, just then, War appeared on a television in their Headquarters and told them to cease fighting, they must cooperate with the sisters to bring him back. Before disappearing he told them to ask the Source to help them. Requesting a Meeting With the Charmed Ones Leo Wyatt was called by the Elders to notify the Halliwell sisters that the Four Horsemen's 'bosses' had contacted them, requesting a meeting with the two witches in order to discuss what had happened and to ask that they work together in order to bring both their partner and Prue back. Leo was extremely hesitant to allow the sisters to meet with the beings, fearing that it was a trap and that the two of them could be lost just like Prue. But the sisters agreed to the meeting. The Horsemen and the Charmed Ones Meet The Charmed Ones traveled to a large field where they met with the remaining three Horsemen. Both the sisters and the Horsemen were curious to know who each other was but they agreed to work together; Piper and Strife shook hands and there was a sudden crack of thunder. Working Together in Halliwell Manor Still not sure of each other, the Charmed Ones and the Horsemen went to Halliwell Manor where they recalled their locations in the alley during their initial encounter with one another. After placing objects on a table denoting each of their spots, Piper and Phoebe realized that each of the locations they were standing in while reciting their spells formed a pentagram. They came to the conclusion that creating a pentagram created a magical field of energy with Prue and War standing right in the middle and that if they were able to open it once, they should be able to open it again and pull Prue and War out. Leo Invades the Horsemen's Headquarters and Prue's Warning Once Piper and Phoebe discovered the Pentagram, the Horseman of Death informed his cohorts and the Charmed Ones that he was going to go back to the office to check on things. Leo decided to follow them back to where ever it was his was going and ended up back at their Headquarters, where he overpowered a demon, tied him up and took his clothes in order to snoop around and gain information about who the men were and who they were working for. : While Death and Leo were gone, Strife and Phoebe discussed their spells and Famine remained with Piper in the kitchen as she created the potion they used that caused the portal to open. As Phoebe and Strife were talking, Prue's spirit returned and tried to warn Phoebe that the men were the Four Horsemen by spelling out 4-H-O on the spirit board, but before she could finish, War's spirit appeared and chased Prue away, causing the pointer to fall on the floor. Strife questioned Phoebe what just happened but then Piper and Famine came out and Phoebe explained that if they reverse polarity, changing positions and words of the spell from vanquish to save and so on, it should release Prue and War. : Leo followed Death down a corridor in the building and saw various televisions covering horrible events all over the world and he came across four glass structures with each of the Horsemen's names on it above each of their goals and actual amount of victims. : The being that Leo overpowered then emerged and pointed Leo out leaving him no choice but to orb out of the office back to Halliwell Manor, where he informed the sisters who they were. He told them that only the Source can vanquish them for failing and that each time the world has been on the brink, such as Hitler and the Cuban missile crisis, a team of Horsemen had almost succeeded, then failed and been destroyed and replaced by a new team. Final Confrontation and Vanquish Although Leo tried to get them to stop, nothing would prevent Piper and Phoebe from saving their sister. They went back to the alley where Prue and War were lost and only minutes before the deadline for the Apocalypse, Piper, Phoebe and the Horsemen came together to save Prue and War. Phoebe and Strife shook hands in good faith, triggering Phoebe to receive a premonition where she saw the world's fate if they brought War out of the vortex. Then as the Horsemen and the sisters took their places, the two sides began reciting their chants but Phoebe hesitated and didn't recite the spell, causing the Horsemen to question what was going on. : The vortex suddenly opened even though the sisters didn't finish the spell; the Horsemen figured it was the Source of All Evil who opened it. Phoebe realized they should finish the spell and just maybe they could Prue pull out of the vortex, she and Piper quickly cast the spell and Prue was released, as was War. But then red bolts emerged from the vortex destroying each of the Horsemen; the Source vanquished them for failing. The sisters were now reunited. References Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Evil Category: Season 2 Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Evil Category: Season 2